


The Rain

by wibblywobblymess



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{I'm sorry, this is going to be a -shitty- summary.}</p><p>"Friends" is really the least of what they are, after they meet completely by accident in the apartment where Flack's sister lives. "Friends" is the basis of what they are when work brings them closer than their personal lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Several straight hours of rain in a city like New York can make a man do crazy things. Leigh knew that all too well. And here she stood, peering into the locker room, the pouring rain outside going into its twelfth straight hour as she looked around the crime scene that had been released to her for cleanup only an hour earlier. She ran her hands over her face, and looked over her shoulder to see out the window. The rain had been coming down for three days, breaking every few hours and giving the people of New York some hope that it would stop, only for it to start once more. The Crime Lab had wrapped up the case without much of a problem – and boy, did Leigh wish she could say the same about this mess of a locker room. Blood splattered across almost every surface, small pieces of flesh enveloped in some of the blood. It was disgusting, and would churn most people’s stomachs.

But Leigh wasn’t most people. And rather than gag, she pulled her gloves over her hands, grabbed a bottle off the cart beside her, and got to work. She wasn’t working for long when she heard the door behind her, and, raising a brow, she glanced over her shoulder to see a man stepping inside, looking around as he rubbed his gloved hands together. 

“Can I help you?” she called, standing upright. The man stopped, and turned, clearly surprised to see someone in the locker room. But he didn’t answer. And she frowned, lowering her hands and putting the rag in her hands down on the bench. “Sir? Can I help you?” His face was mostly hidden, the hood of his jacket pulled up enough, and his hands slowly lowered as he pushed them into the pocket in front. “…Sir?”

                Leigh began to back up, unable to resist the nervousness she felt that he wasn’t talking. And her nervousness became justified, as he removed his hand, revealing a gun that he proceeded to aim at her. Her hands went up, and her eyes went down as she gasped out.

“Please don’t hurt me, please!” she begged, as the man advanced upon her, aiming the weapon at her head.

“Shut up!” he growled, pulling his hand back and thrusting the weapon into the side of her head. With a groan, she fell against the lockers, and grabbed at her head, lowering her body to the floor.

“Take anything you want, just please don’t hurt me,” she begged, whimpering and crying out as the gun came down upon her head again.

“Shut _up_ ,” he hissed, slamming his foot into her back to knock her face first to the floor. Glancing around, the guy moved around corner, firing the lock off of one of the lockers and pulling the door open. “Where is it, where is it…” he grumbled, digging through everything inside the locker. As he threw items behind him, ripping the bag open, dropping the contents all over the floor, Leigh slid her fingers into her jean pocket, pressing her fingertip into 911, and pulling the phone up near her bleeding face.

 _“911, what is your emergency?_ ” Leigh coughed, and listened behind her as the man fired into another locker. She didn’t need to say anything, as the voice on the other end informed her that officers were being dispatched to her location.

                Flack and Danny were the first two to jump at the call-out, as soon as they realized the address was their most recent crime scene. When they arrived, Leigh’s cart was tipped over, two lockers were shot open, and Leigh was upon the floor, her phone in pieces by her head, as she laid still, blood smeared across her face and her hand, whimpering as her other hand shook against her shoulder.

“We need EMS,” Danny ordered over his walkie, once they realized no one else was in the locker room. Flack jogged forward, holstering his weapon, and kneeled beside Leigh, frowning.

“’ey, Leigh…you’re alright, you’re okay, we’re gettin’ help. Just keep breathin’, alright?”

“It hurts, Don…” she whimpered, her eyes darting up to him as she moved her hand from her shoulder, revealing the bullet wound.

“Danny, she’s been shot…Leigh, lay still, help is on the way,” Flack spoke, leaning back and tugging his jacket off. “Just keep breathin’,” he repeated, as Leigh coughed slightly, and groaned.

“I wasn’t here five minutes…he just walked in and pulled a gun…I don’t know what he wanted, he went for the lockers, and then he saw I had my phone, and he j-“

“Take it easy, Leigh…you can tell us everything after they patch you up at the hospital, okay? You are gonna be fine.” She whimpered, and tried to calm her breathing, knowing it was impossible, while Danny propped the locker room door open.

“How long ago did he leave?” Danny asked, turning around to see Flack kneeling over Leigh. She squeezed her eyes closed, not hearing his voice. Flack kept pressure on his jacket to cover the wound with one hand, and used the other to gently pat her cheek.

“Leigh, look at me. When did he leave?” She winced, and looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

“I don’t know…minutes, maybe…he just…he came in…wouldn’t say what he wanted…”

“Shh…easy…” Flack murmured, glancing up as sirens sounded through the open door, and the flashing lights shone through the window down the hall.

“Ambulance is here!” Danny called stepping out and shoving the outer door open as two medics hurried in with a stretcher between them.

                They pulled her into the ambulance, strapped to the stretcher, and within seconds of climbing in, Flack climbed in as well, turning to see Danny outside.

“I’m going with her – you call Mac,” he said, waving and pulling the door closed as he sat beside the medic.

“Don…” Her voice was muffled by the oxygen mask, and her eyes were fluttering, but her hand grasped his as it rested on the side of the stretcher. “He didn’t talk…not really…” Despite the panic evident in all aspects of her being, Leigh’s voice was only a little shaken, and clearly being choked out from her nerves, as if she were trying to make her body relax. “I hadn’t even really started cleaning…he came in…it was like he didn’t know I was there…I don’t know what he wanted, he just…he drew his gun, he hit me, he fired at the lockers, and when…he saw my phone…”

“I know…” Flack answered gently, nodding as he looked at her shoulder.

 “We’re sedating her now, she’ll be going into surgery as soon as we get to the hospital,” the medic informed Flack, pressing the needle into the entrance on the IV, and glancing down at her. “Anything you need right now, you better ask…”

“Leigh…did you see his face?” She gulped, and closed her eyes with a slight whimper.

“…pale skin…hazel eyes…scar…scar on his…left…no…right…” She frowned, her head falling against the stretcher, and she shook her head lightly. “Left cheek. Definitely left cheek…” She was becoming drowsy fast, and Flack could tell as she weakly lifted her hand and pointed to her right cheek, not her left.

“Rest…I’ll see you when you wake up.” Reluctantly, though not necessarily willingly, Leigh closed her eyes, and Flack put her hands on the stretcher, checking his watch as the ambulance raced down the street.

                It felt like ages, once they wheeled Leigh into the E.R., before anyone else arrived. First was Danny, jogging around a few of the doctors to reach Flack.

“’ey, man…any word?”

“No…she’s still in there.” As Danny nodded, and rubbed his hands over his head, another voice called out for Flack, causing both men to turn as a brunette, roughly Danny’s height, made her way up to them. “Sam?”

“Don, what the hell happened?” she asked, her eyes darting around him for some glimpse of Leigh.

“Stop, breathe – what are you doing here?”

“I heard something happened to Leigh, is she alright?” Danny and Flack glanced at each other as he led her ­­away from the crowd.

“ _How_ did you hear?”

“C’mon, Don, it’s all over the news, the shooting at the gym. Mrs. Finny, from downstairs, she called up to see if I knew anything ‘bout it. Is Leigh gonna be alright?” Sam asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I think so…she’s in surgery now, but Sam, you know I can’t talk much about it. Look – I’ll call ya when she wakes up, so you can come see her…but you should go back home.” Sam frowned, and leaned to the side, peering towards the closed the curtains across the room.

“…ya promise, Donny?”

“Absolutely.” Sam sighed, but nodded, wrapping her arms around her brother for just a moment, before shaking her head and going back out of the hospital.

                With a brow raised, Danny took a few steps over, and cocked his head.

“She alright?”

“She’s fine…” Flack replied, leading the way back towards the nurses’ station.

“How, uh…how does she know Leigh?”

                Despite everything, a small smirk curled on his lips, and he shrugged, peering towards the doors into the OR, and sighing at the sight of nurses and doctors rushing around on the other side.

“…Leigh lives in the apartment below Sam…used to be the one above her, but Leigh developed an allergy to her neighbor’s cigarette smoke, and she and Sam started talking and about six months ago, they got the green light from the super and just swapped.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…that’s how I met Leigh – Sam didn’t tell me, and I came knocking at Leigh’s door instead of Sam’s…” For a minute, Danny didn’t say anything, and just looked at Flack’s face as he stared off at the doors, that smirk still on his lips. After a second, Danny slugged his shoulder, and snickered.

“I know that look, man – somethin’ else going on with you and Leigh?”

“What?” Flack replied, surprise evident on his face as he finally focused on Danny.

“You heard me.”

“Leigh’s a friend…”

“How good a friend?”

“Don’t you need to get back to the station, Messer?” With a laugh, Danny patted his arm, and nodded.

“Keep me updated,” he replied, heading off and leaving Flack behind at the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

                The bed was uncomfortable as Leigh scrunched her face, whimpered, and slowly opened her eyes. Even though the room was still a bit blurry, and she was incredibly groggy from the drugs pumping through her system, she could see Flack moving towards her bed, and feel his lips on her forehead.

“You’re awake.”

“Thanks, Sherlock.” With a snort, Flack stepped back, and lowered his head to meet her gaze, a smile on his lips.

“Doc says you’re gonna be alright, Leigh. But he wants you to rest and clear up before we question ya…I just w-“

“Wanted to make sure I woke up?” It took all his strength to fight the laugh at how slurred her words were, how drugged she _sounded_ , as he shook his head, and gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

“Get some rest, Leigh…I’ll check up on ya in a few hours.” With another kiss to her forehead, Flack turned, and started for the door.

“Don?”

“Yeah?” he asked.

“…will you come back?” A frown formed on his lips at the slurred worry in her voice, but he nodded, and turned to face her as he opened the door.

“Always.”

                Mac lifted his head as the door to his office opened, and nodded to Flack as he let the door fall closed.

“What do we have?”

“A very drugged witness. You shoulda heard her Mac, she sounded like she spent the last few hours getting high…or drunk.”

“Did you ask her anything about what happened?” Shaking his head, Flack peered over his shoulder, ignoring the frown on Mac’s face.

“She was awake about five minutes, Mac, and she was slurring like she was on a bender – I told her I’d be back in a little while to check on her, so I’ll talk to her then.” With that, Flack turned to walk out of the room.

“Don…” He stopped, his hand on the handle, and turned to look back at Mac. “...do you know her?”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“Her address is the same building as your sister – you tell me.” Flack sighed, but nodded.

“Leigh is a bit of a friend, yeah…she and Sam hang out now and again, too.”

“If there is any possibility that your friendship with Leigh is going to interfere with this case, I’m going to reassign you.”

“Mac, I promise ya, it’s a small friendship at best. I’ve stopped by her place to talk her a few times since we met, and that’s it.”

                The TV in the corner was on, Jeopardy playing on the screen, as Leigh rested her head back on the bed, and watched. The answer appeared on the screen, and she smiled a little, shaking her head.

“Who is Eugene Delacroix?”

“ _Claire.”_

_“Who is Delacroix?”_

_“Correct!”_

“Not bad, Kane,” sounded a voice from the doorway. Leigh’s head lifted quickly from the bed, and she flinched ever-so-slightly, but laughed at the sight of Flack walked into the room.

“Hey, Don.” Smiling, Flack lowered his body into the chair beside the bed, and patted her hand as she adjusted the bed to sit up.

“Easy, Leigh.”

“Oh, I’m fine…Doc even said I could probably go home in a few days,” she told him, the happiness at that news evident on her face. “I guess it looked worse than it was…”

“Doesn’t hurt nothin’ that you’re a fighter,” he smiled. Their eyes met at her palm rested against his cheek, and she smiled sweetly, although he could see something in her eyes, causing him to quirk a brow.

“He thought I was dead, Don. Being a fighter had nothing to do with it.”

“Come on, now,” he started.

“It’s true. Now, now, listen,” she said, as Flack shook his head and started to stand. “Did you even _look_ at me, on the floor? My phone was broken, my face was bloody and broken, I had a hole in my shoulder. I looked like I was dead, or at least, dying, and you know it. I saw the panic on your face.”

“You were _shot_ , Leigh! Course I panicked!”

“I didn’t fight him, I didn’t do _any_ fighting! I begged. I **_begged_** for my life, that is what I did, and in the meantime, I called 911. Don, come back here,” she asked softly, grimacing as she shifted to make room on the bed. He glanced over from his place at the end of the bed, and, with a sigh, lowered himself beside her.

“Whatever you did, Leigh, you’re alive, and that is all that matters.” A small smile curled the corner of her mouth as Flack cupped her cheeks, and leaned in, placing a light kiss against her lips. “And when this is _over_ , and you are _better_ , I’m taking a night off, and taking you out to dinner – anywhere you want.”

“You mean, like a date?”

“Yeah…it’ll be a date.”

“Well, Don, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet,” Leigh laughed, leaning back on the bed. Chuckling, he shifted and took his seat on the chair once more, wrapping his fingers around her hand.

“Look…I know you’re probably ready to get outta here and put this whole thing behind ya, but we’re still looking, and Mac, he wants me to get whatever I can from you about the guy that did this.”

                The look on her face, the happiness and the smile, it faded, and she sighed, resting her head back on her pillow. Flack gave her hand a squeeze, using his free hand to pull his notepad and pen out of his jacket.

“I was cleaning…not for very long, but I heard the door open, and he just walked in. He had no idea anyone would be there, he looked at me in surprise when I started talking to him. I mean…he had on a gray hoodie, it was blank – just plain gray- and blue jeans…I didn’t see his shoes…He was white,” she added, glancing down as Flack made a note. “His hair was…I don’t know, I couldn’t see it beneath the hood, so it was either really short, or he had his head shaved…his eyes were…” Leigh thought for a moment, scrunching her face as she thought about it, and sighed. “He had…those eyes, where you just don’t know…they seemed hazel, but it could have been those green or blue eyes…you know?”

“Yeah…if I got you with a sketch artist, do you think y-“

“Sure. The guy shot me, Don, as he stood over me, staring at me. And I stared back. I got it, all of it, right here,” she said, tapping her forehead.

“Alright…then we’ll get that in motion too. Did he say anything, was he looking for something?”

“He was looking for something…but I don’t think he found it, whatever it was. He shot the lock off a few lockers, I could hear him swearing and yelling at them when he didn’t find what he was going after…you know…some of it must be on the call I made…he dropped me, and got into the first locker, and then I called, and the rest were after.”

“I’ll have ‘em pull the call when I get back to the station, see if they can hear anything.”

                For a few minutes, neither said anything, she simply watched as he jotted down a few notes for himself, before he sighed, and met her gaze.

“I hate to ask, Leigh…but did something happen that made him pull the trigger?” Leigh chuckled a little, and ran a hand down her face, prompting a raised brow from Flack.

“Like, did I ask him to? I was trying to stay down, I wasn’t saying anything, and hell, I wasn’t looking at him. I was trying to not be there…he must have seen my phone, because suddenly his foot was stomping down next to my head, and then bam – he shot me.”

“We’ll get him, Leigh. And as soon as we do…”

“You. Me. Dinner. Promise?” Chuckling, Flack gave her hand a squeeze, and nodded.

“Absolutely. Do you remember anything else?” Leigh laced her fingers through his, and sighed, trying to think.

“…He had a scar…it was on…on his…” Leigh closed her eyes, trying to picture him, and lifted her free hand to point to her left cheek. “His left cheek…it trailed just beneath his eye, and down towards his nose…” she finished, dragging her finger across to show him.  She dropped her hand back into her lap, signaling to Flack that that was all she had, and, after jotting it down, he closed the notebook, and slipped it back into his pocket.

“Thanks, Leigh…I gotta get this in, you get some rest, a’ight?”

“Alright…” Flack slid the chair back to where he found it, and ran his fingers through his hair, as Leigh looked up at him. “…Hey…Don?”

“Yeah?” She pursed her lips, but wasn’t sure what to say, so instead, she reached back out for his arm, and tugged lightly. A smile spread across his lips, and he bent down towards her, eyebrow raised. “What’s up?” he whispered, making her chuckle as she leaned in and pressed a light kiss on his smile.

“Thank you…for everything.” His eyes lifted to meet hers, their faces so close, and with a nod, he stole another kiss off her lips before standing.

“Anytime, beautiful.” With that, and a squeeze to her hand, Flack turned, and headed out the door, leaving Leigh to blush, and slide down in her bed with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

                Despite how long the days felt, before Leigh knew it, the doctor was coming with a filled prescription for painkillers, and the okay to go home once the paperwork was signed. Flack had come by a couple more times, and even though he told her it was to fill her in on the case – where they had a few leads, but nothing taking them to her attacker – with the way he sat in the chair, and talked to her, and watched a show or two with her, she knew it was to spend time with her, instead. And that made the days better.

                Her apartment was musty as she shut the door behind her, and with a sigh, she tossed her bag, and started around to the windows. With the opening of each one, a cool gust of air, still somewhat moist from the rain that stopped falling an hour before, blew past her, prickling up the hairs on her arms. It felt good, and smelled wonderful, and as she pulled the last window open, she closed her eyes, and smiled contentedly, simply resting her body on the sill to enjoy the breeze.

                It took Leigh a few minutes to figure out what the buzzing sound in the other room was, but when she realized she didn’t have her phone on her, she chuckled, and moved to the bag she discarded near the door, and dug out her phone as it went still. Upon relighting the screen, she saw the _missed call_ icon in the bar along the top, and sighed, punching in her passcode to see who it was.

 _Don Flack_.

                A silly smile overtook her face as she called him back, and pulled the phone to her ear, shrugging out of her coat.

“Flack.”

“You just called me?”

“Where are you?”

“…the doctor let me go, I just got home. What’s up?” She could hear the noise in the background, the heavy whirring and honking horns, and she frowned, quirking a brow. “You driving?”

“Listen, I’m comin’ to get ya, we just brought a guy in, but we need your ID.”

“Okay, no problem…the door downstairs is being replaced, so you can either just call when you get here, or just come up.”

“Deal.”

                It was only a few minutes before she heard the knocking on her door, and she pushed off the table, peering thru the peephole as she opened the door. Flack stood on the other side, in dark jeans, a green shirt, and a black jacket, his badge barely visible on his belt, and his gun pushing the jacket a bit further away from his hip. Leigh raised her head to meet his gaze, and smiled.

“Hey.”

“You ready?” he asked, reaching his arm out for her. Tugging the door closed behind her, and twisting the key in the lock, Leigh nodded her head, and slid her shoulders beneath his arm.

“Do you think it’s him?”

“He looks pretty close to what you gave us…fingers crossed, right?” That made her smile, and Flack kept a hand on her shoulder, even as he let her move ahead of him down the steps. “Look…I told Mac and the others that you and I are just friends. If they knew anythin’ else, I’d have been taken off this case.” Leigh chuckled, and nodded, patting his hand as he pulled her back against him once outside.

“No problem. We are friends.” That made him smile, and give her a squeeze, as he helped her into the car before coming around to hop behind the wheel.

                As calm as she was, walking out of her building and the entire drive to the station with Flack at her side, the moment he killed the engine, she began to wring her hands together, ignoring the dull ache in her arm. Her heart thumped, and she shifted nervously, peering over at Flack with her lip between her teeth.

“…Leigh? You alright?”

“No, I, uh…I think I’m kinda freaked out. I mean…I’m nervous…” Flack reached out, and laid his hand over both of hers, shifting to see her better.

“You’ll be fine, Leigh. I’ll be right there with ya.” Giving her hands a squeeze, Flack climbed out of the SUV, and walked around, opening the door for her, only she didn’t climb out. She turned, and faced Flack, chewing at her lip.

“I’m scared to see this guy…I mean…what if he’s not the guy? I’d have to try and face the fact that he’s still out there. And if it is? What if he breaks out, what if he came after me?” Flack crouched down, and pulled Leigh closer to the edge of her seat, cupping her face in his hands.

“We’ll be on the other side of the glass, he won’t see you. And either way, I’ll keep ya safe, Leigh. I promise. You don’t have anything to worry about with me.” A small smile formed between his hands, and he peered around before dusting a light kiss to that smile. “Trust me?”

“…Yeah.”

“Come on. I’ve got you.” He helped her out of the car, and slid his arm around her shoulders, nudging the door closed as he led her inside.

                Mac met them on the other side of the pen, and carefully shook Leigh’s hand, before opening the door behind him.

“Mac Taylor.”

“Leigh Kane…it’s nice to meet you,” she replied, returning the smile that formed on his face.

“Glad to see you’re getting better.” Flack led Leigh after Mac towards the two-way mirror, keeping her protected against his side, as Mac moved around the corner, and led a handcuffed man into the room they were viewing.

“Stephen Riven…” Mac began, opening a file that was tucked beneath his arm. Stephen dropped into his chair, but didn’t look up or answer, prompting Mac to continue reading. “Arrested multiple times in the last two years for assault and possession. So, was it drugs you were looking for, in that locker room?” Stephen didn’t acknowledge, but he shifted, and turned his head away.

                Flack felt Leigh tense up a little, and glanced down as she nodded.

“Yeah…Yeah…that’s him…” she said, as she caught sight of the scar on his face as he looked away. Flack reached up, wrapping his knuckles on the glass, as Mac tilted his head, and closed the file.

“What was that?” Stephen asked, peering ahead towards the wall.

“That was our witness on the other side of the glass, who just positively ID’d you.” Such panic spread across Stephen’s face as Flack took a step back, and wrapped his arms around Leigh as she buried her head against his shoulder.

“I’m thirsty…”

“Come on,” Flack said softly, guiding her out towards his desk.

                It wasn’t too long after that Mac came out, the file in his hands.

“Did he confess?” Flack asked, leaning back in his chair. A chuckle sounded from Mac, and he shook his head.

“Not in so many words. The look on his face was enough of a tell. And with Leigh’s testimony, we’ll be good.” She smiled, and reached up for Mac’s hand, nodding.

“Thank you, Detective…”

“Thank _you_ , Leigh…if you want, Flack can take you back home, you can get some rest. We’ll keep in touch.” She nodded, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“I would appreciate it…I’ve got some time off until I have full range in my arm,” she said, lightly patting her shoulder, “so if you guys need me, just give me a call?”

“Deal. Take care.”

“You too.” With that, Flack helped her to her feet, waved at Mac, and led her outside to the SUV.

                She peered up through the window, flecked with drying droplets of water that were rocketed up from the road, and sighed, looking back over at Flack.

“Do you have to get back to work, or do you want to come up?”

“I have to work early tomorrow…but I’ll call you tomorrow and check on ya, okay?” Smiling, and nodding, Leigh leaned over, and pressed her lips gently against his cheek.

“Thank you, Don, for everything…and I’m looking forward to dinner in a few days,” she chuckled, her breath catching as he tilted his head and captured her mouth with his. After a moment, they parted, her face burning as he smiled.

“Get some rest.”

“G-Goodnight.”

                He waited on the curb until she was in the building, and even waited a few extra minutes to be sure no one went in after her, before pulling away, and driving home. Leigh fumbled her keys out of her pocket, and rested her head against the door, grinning stupidly as she slid the key into the lock.

“Leigh! Oh! You’re home!” She had turned the key, but jumped at the voice, and spun, a laugh falling from her tongue as Sam rounded the steps with her arms open.

“Yes! I have to be off work a while longer, but I’m home, how are you?”

“I was worried about you! Don was s’posed ta call when ya woke up, but he must’ve forgotten, he never called, do you wanna come up, talk about it?” With another laugh, Leigh hugged Sam, and plucked her key out of the door, following Sam up the steps.


	4. Chapter 4

                It was a lot of fun, spending a few hours in Sam’s apartment, sharing a drink (although Leigh only really had a tiny bit because of her medication), talking. It was something they hadn’t done in quite a while, and it helped her unwind before the clock struck midnight, and she sighed.

“I should go…I’m exhausted. Call me, though, okay? We’ll have lunch,” Leigh promised, smiling and standing. Sam pushed herself to her feet, and grasped Leigh in a gentle hug, smiling.

“Deal. Get some rest, Leigh.”

                Locking the front door behind her, Leigh tossed her keys, set her bag down, and shuffled through the dark, cool apartment towards her bedroom.

“I’ve missed you, bed,” she murmured, shimmying out of her jeans, and tossing her bra to the laundry basket, before climbing into bed, beneath her blanket. Her hair covered half her face as she closed her eyes, curled up, and enjoyed the breeze in the room.

                It wasn’t the chill that rolled over her body as her blanket was pulled off that woke her. It wasn’t even the light flipping on near the bed, and illuminating the room.

                It was the click of the gun as it cocked mere inches from her head.

                Her eyes shot open, and her hands went up, as if they would protect her.

“Please don’t hurt me…please…I won’t move, I won’t look at you, take whatever you want, just please…please don’t hurt me,” she whimpered, squeezing her eyes closed.

For a moment, she didn’t hear anything, but she held her breath, and waited until she heard him shift, and in that moment was also when her phone, set to ring after she missed Flack’s call earlier, started sounding from the other room. Her eyes opened, and her head cocked, just enough to see him falter at the unexpected sound, and took a sharp breath.

Flack slammed on the brakes of the SUV, leaping out and racing away from the flashing lights behind him. He flew up the steps, taking two to three at a time, his hand grasping at his weapon as he reached the landing on her floor, and came to a stop outside the door. A few feet behind him, he could hear someone following, and peered back just long enough to see Danny with his weapon drawn, nodding for Flack to open the door.

The apartment was dark, except for the glow from down the hall. Both men entered with their guns drawn, clicking the lights on to the kitchen, the living room, just long enough to clear the room. They looked at each other, just outside the bedroom, giving it just a second before Danny twisted the knob, and pushed the door open.

                Leigh shrieked, scrambling towards her still-open bedroom window, startling both of them as their eyes fell on the body on the floor. Flack shook his head, finally, and glanced at Danny, before holstering his weapon, hopping around the room, and wrapping his arms around Leigh. A panicked scream exploded from her lips as she struggled, fought against his arms, until his voice finally struck her.

“Leigh! Leigh, it’s Don, calm down! You’re safe!” She struggled more, but not to get out, just to turn, and as she did, he saw the blood splattered on her shirt and face, and the pure terror in her eyes. “What the hell happened?”

“He’s dead, Flack, I’m callin’ it in. She alright?”

“I don’t know, Leigh, you gotta calm down, c’mon, sit…”

“I can’t, I can’t, he has a gun, he’s gonna k-he’s gonna, I gotta…” Her voice was clenched tight, forced from her throat, as she scrambled away from Flack’s hands and towards the door. This time, it was Danny who caught her, but when he did, she sucked in a hard, sharp breath, and dropped to her knees, trembling as she realized she was splattered with blood.

                Again.

                And the sob that tore from her throat brought Flack to his knees beside her while Danny called for a bus, and for Mac. Her body trembled against his as she tried to breathe and sob at the same time, and Danny peered over, tugging off his jacket for Flack to wrap around her. With an appreciative nod, Flack did just that, resting his head against hers as Danny looked around for the gun Leigh mentioned.

*

  
“It doesn’t look like she’s wounded – I’d like to take her in, check her out again, but I don’t see any cuts or anything on her,” the medic said, closing his case as he peered at Flack.

“I’ll bring her in in a little bit…thanks guys,” he said, helping Leigh off the back of the ambulance. She had stopped trembling, but she wasn’t talking, either, and barely registered what was happening as he led her towards the nearby SUV. “Leigh? Ya hear me?” She didn’t answer, but she raised her eyes a little, and he sighed. “I’m taking you back to the station…we’ll get you a change of clothes there.”

“Mmm.”

                Sighing, he helped her into the car, closed the door, and looked at Mac.

“We’ll meet ya there…”

“Have Jo help her change, then we’ll see where we are.” Nodding, Flack climbed into the driver’s seat, and pulled away from the curb. His eyes shot down as her hand fell against his, and gently, Flack moved his palm against hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’ve got ya, Leigh.” The only answer she gave was a returned squeeze of her hand.

                Now dressed in a pair of sweats, and a somewhat bulky sweatshirt, Leigh sat in the chair with her back to the wall, eyes focused on a single point beneath the two-way mirror she peered through earlier that day. Flack and Mac were in the room, Mac seated across from her, Flack leaning against the wall.

“Stephen Riven was moving drugs for the guy in your apartment, Chris Miner…Stephen admitted it about an hour ago, but the way we figure, Chris didn’t know that, and decided if the only witness was gone, nothing would be tied back to him.”

“Leigh? Can you tell us what happened, before we showed up?” Flack asked gently, as she blinked, but didn’t speak. He and Mac exchanged a look, before they both sighed, and Mac rubbed his eyes.

“Maybe we’ve got answers in the lab,” he spoke, climbing to his feet.

“I’ll get her some water, see if it helps.”

“Alright.” Mac pushed the door open, and walked around the corner, followed for a few steps by Flack as he caught the attention of the officer just outside.

“Hey, man…would you grab me a glass of water for her?”

“Sure, Flack.”

“Thanks.” As he dropped the door to close it, her voice drifted towards him.

“I just wanted to go to bed.” He turned, and took the chair, leaning against the table to hear her shaken, timid voice. “I went up…talked to Sam…came home…went to bed…and then…I heard the gun cock…and he was there…”

“But he didn’t shoot you…what happened?”

“My…My phone rang…it caught him…and I…” She gulped, and shook her head. “I _leapt_ at him, I just wanted him to lose the gun…We fought…and I think…I think I shot him…I don’t remember getting the gun, I just…I heard the shot…I don’t know, Don, I can’t…It’s fuzzy, and dark, and I just…”

“Ey, ey,” he murmured, standing and walking around the table. As soon as he was beside her, a hand on her shoulder, she leaned her head into his abdomen, closing her eyes to hide the tears. “You _are_ safe now, Leigh, just breathe, alright?”

“I _just_ want it to be over…” she muttered, shaking her head as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Just breathe.”


	5. Chapter 5

                It wasn’t too much longer before Mac let Flack take Leigh home. She shifted in the passenger seat, and glanced towards Flack, watching as he came to a stop outside her building. His eyes met hers, only briefly, as he climbed out of the car, and walked around to help her out.

“I’ll go up with you.”

“I can’t go up there.”

“…yeah you can, I’m right here.”

“Don, I shot a guy in my bedroom…there’s blood all over the floor, I feel like I’ve still got some blood on me. You think I can sleep in there?” He reached for her hand, and helped her out of the SUV. Although she was certainly _not_ happy, Leigh nudged the door shut behind her, and gripped his hand tightly.

“We’ll get it all cleaned up, all we’re going to do is get you some clothes, and then go up to Sam’s, see if she minds you crashing on the sofa.”

“You know…I should be able to go into my own apartment, I really shouldn’t be afraid of the dark, and right now? I’d rather light that place up with a match, and never look back. I’m just…I’m tired, Don.”

“It’ll pass. Usually does, you’ve had a rough week.” Leigh looked up at him, and scoffed, shaking her head.

“I was shot. Someone broke into my home. I know other people out there have gotten it worse, but It still leaves me shaken, and…I just…I mean…I _shot_ a guy, Don. I’m cleanup, not a cop – never even held a gun…I don’t…I don’t even remember pulling the trigger, to be honest,” she sighed, releasing his hand as she shoved open the door to the building.

“What I wanna know, Leigh, is how he got into your apartment,” Flack asked, following her up the steps to her door. She reached out her hand to the knob, and paused, staring at the door in surprise. “…Leigh?”

“I didn’t lock it again…I had just unlocked it when Sam came down, and I didn’t relock it, I just took the key and went upstairs, oh my god, this was my fault.”

“Leigh,” he started, as she gripped the knob roughly and opened the door into her apartment.

“I almost got shot, and it was my own fault. Son of a bitch.”

“You weren’t gonna shoot yourself, Leigh, come on, give yourself a break.”

                The apartment was flooded with lights, even though there wasn’t anyone in there anymore, and she found her way back to her room, hesitating at the pool of blood at the foot of her bed.

“I killed a man, Don. I don’t deserve a break.”

“He was gonna kill you – you did what you had to do.” She twisted in the doorway to look at Don as he stepped up behind her, resting his hand on the small of her back.  “Come on…let’s grab you a change of clothes, and go upstairs.”

She was quiet for several minutes, as she filled a small bag from her closet with clothes – she wasn’t looking forward to coming back anytime soon – but as she rested the bag over her shoulder, she sighed, and looked back at him.

“I…think I’m ready.” Flack, with a smile, offered Leigh his arm, and shut the lights off on the way out. He pulled the door to the apartment closed behind him, checking that it locked, and nearly stumbled as he turned to find Leigh standing in front of him, a smile on her lips.

“Whoa…what?”

“Dinner tomorrow?” A laugh passed his lips, and his thumb nudged her chin up as he bowed his head to plant a light kiss on her lips.

“Sure. But tonight, you’re gonna crash upstairs.”

                Sam already had the couch made up for Leigh, having caught Danny on his way out earlier in the evening. So when Flack rapped his knuckles on the door, she opened with a sleepy smile, and waved them in.

“Couch is all yours, Leigh…you can use the shower, too, if ya need to.” Flack smiled, as Leigh glanced at him, thanked Sam, and dropped her bag by the sofa.

“Thanks, Sam…” Flack said softly, hooking an arm around his sister as she shrugged, and returned the hug.

“She’s a friend, Don. It’s no problem. She’s safe here – you go home.” With that, Sam gave him another squeeze, and headed out of the room to grab a towel for Leigh. “I’ll put this in the bathroom if you want to use it!” she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into another room. Leigh moved back to the door, pushed herself up on her toes, and grasped Flack in a tight embrace.

“Get some rest, beautiful,” Flack murmured, hooking one arm around her waist, the other gently cupping the back of her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Don.”

                Sam was incredibly accommodating for Leigh, even going back down to the apartment with her to grab a few things she realized she forgot – charger, computer, etc. The following night, while Sam was gone to work, Leigh was standing in the bathroom, frowning and fumbling with her hair and her clothes. She certainly didn’t feel “date ready”, but Don was on his way over, and she had waited long enough for a night out.

                _The first time she met him, she had been working under her sink, trying to fix a clog that she still had no clue where it came from. The knocking on the door went unheard for a moment until it heated, and she heard a voice on the other side. A frown had formed, and she climbed to her feet, one of her hands in a latex glove covered in grime, one bare as the glove dangled between the still-covered fingers of her other hand. Her face was dusty- it was like no one had ever checked the sink, or the plumbing, in the past few years._

_Leigh finally yanked the door open, and found herself face-to-face with an incredibly attractive, and incredibly confused, man, taller than her. He asked about Sam, and it took Leigh a moment to realize what he was saying, before laughing._

_“She’s upstairs now.”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“A friend of hers…who are you?”_

_“Her brother.”_

_“…Oh, **you’re** Don. I’m Leigh…I’d shake, but I’m disgusting. Sam and I swapped apartments, she’s up in 5F now.”_

_“Oh…how long?”_

_“Two months? You know, I don’t know that she’s home, she might be working. Come on in, I’ll find out.”_

_Leigh had a vent in the ceiling of her kitchen that was connected directly to one in Sam’s living room, and she had climbed up on the counter, shouting up for Sam. For a couple moments, Don watched her curiously, until she peered down, and explained about the vents._

_“I see…well, easier than a cellphone.”_

_“Exactly. You thirsty? There’s beer in the fridge – Sam doesn’t work late on Thursdays,” she assured him. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you don’t plan to kill me.”_

_“You’d trust me to do that? How can I trust you won’t kill me?”_

_“I know you’re NYPD. If I can’t trust you guys, then I’m screwed,” she laughed. “Besides, last thing I’m gonna do is kill you – I do Crime Scene Clean-up. I don’t want to have to do that in my own home.”_

_She’d been so relaxed and easygoing that Don couldn’t help but come back and talk to her more after that. He was charming, and made her laugh, and that was what she looked forward to when he came knocking._

                Leigh was shaken from her thoughts, her memories, at a knock at Sam’s door, and, cautiously, she peered through the peephole, smiling at Flack’s figure on the other side.

“I don’t know if I should open the door. I mean, you know, I’ve been told not to talk to strangers.” Don chuckled, and leaned towards the peephole.

“Well, I’m not too strange, am I? I mean, oddball, sure, but strange?” With a giggle, Leigh opened the door, and smiled sweetly up at him.

“Strange as they come. Hi.”

“Hey. You look great.” Her cheeks flushed, and she shrugged.

“Thanks, Don. You look pretty good, too,” she replied, grabbing her purse and clicking off the light as she locked the door behind her. She paused just outside the door, and looked up at Don with a smile on her lips.

“What?”

“Just…taking a minute to take it all in.” Smirking slightly, Flack brushed his fingers against her chin, tilting her head back as he bowed his head to press a kiss to her lips. “Mn…Don…” she murmured, resting her palm against his cheek.

“Sorry…” he breathed, pulling back and straightening out a bit.

“You didn’t have to apologize,” she said quickly, pushing herself up onto her toes to capture his lips again. Flack raised a brow, but cupped her cheek against his palm, deepening the kiss a little as she backed against the door.

                Her heart dropped in that moment, when the sound of Flack’s cell phone erupted from his pocket, startling them both to pull away. Frowning, he flicked it open, and pressed it to his ear.

“Flack…Nah, I’m off du-…no, man, I’m out on a da-…” His head fell, and she thumped her forehead against his chest, her eyes falling shut. “Gimme fifteen to change, I’ll be in.”

“Are you kidding?” As he pocketed his phone, Flack tilted her head up, and pressed a strong, but sweet, kiss to her lips, one begging for forgiveness. A small, sad smile formed, and she nodded, pulling away.

“I am so sorry.”

“It’s work, what can ya do? I’ll see you later…” Not only did Flack dust another kiss to her lips, he pressed one into the knuckles of her right hand, making her chuckle, and blush.

“I’ll take a rain check tonight, and you can hold me to it, okay?”

“Is that a promise?” she asked hopefully, and this time it was Flack who chuckled.  It was too tempting – Leigh had to steal another kiss, and he hooked his arms around her as he returned it, despite the laugh on his lips.

“It’s a definite promise – Leigh, I really do have to go.”

“Mmm, it’s not fair,” she breathed, nudging her nose against his as her jaw slacked, and he dived in for one more kiss. His fingers gripped her hips, pulling her body close to his, as he thumped her back against the door. It brought a whimpered moan over her lips, and prompted him – however unwillingly – to pull back, and rest his forehead against hers.

“I have to go, Leigh. We have to stop,” he laughed softly, as she flopped down on her heels, and let her arms fall to her sides.

“Fine, fine…call me, okay?”

“I will. Here…” He dug into his pocket really quick, and handed her a bill, his face flushing a deep red. “Buy yourself dinner, since I won’t get to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Great Chinese place down the road, they deliver.”

“Don?”

“I have to go, Leigh, we can’t keep making out.” Laughing, Leigh hooked her arms around his waist, and pressed her face into his jacket in a tight embrace.

“I was going to say, if you want to, we can have breakfast tomorrow.” He smiled, and buried his lips in her hair to kiss the top of her head.

“It’s a date. Now go on…I’ll call you in the morning.” With a gentle squeeze, Flack removed his arms from around Leigh’s body, and headed down the steps, as she ducked back into the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

                Morning came and went, and even though Leigh texted Flack, and even tried to call him, he didn’t answer. It didn’t even ring after the second call – it went straight to voicemail. It was after noon before Leigh heard her phone ringing, but she had dropped back onto the couch in Sam’s living room, and refused to get up to answer it. After the third time it went off, Sam poked her head out of the bedroom, hair up in a bun, robe tied around her body, and frowned.

“Leigh? You’re phone’s goin’ off.”

“It’s across the room, and I’m not up for answering it.” Sam walked out, and glanced at the display with a raised brow.

“It’s D-“

“I figured it was Don.” Despite that heavy feeling she had all morning that he was either ignoring her, or had forgotten – she refused to think he could get hurt, she couldn’t take it – Leigh knew she had to be a big girl, and forced herself to sit up, catching the phone as Sam tossed it over.

“For the record, when ya don’t answer his calls, he comes over to find ya. Always tends to do that for me,” Sam told her, patting her shoulder as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

“Thanks,” Leigh sighed, calling him back, and closed her eyes as he answered. “…hey, stranger.”

“Leigh, I am _so_ sorry about this mornin’. I got in late, and when the phone started ringing, I was sleepin’, and I kept shutting it off until I actually shut the phone off…I just woke up a little bit ago, I’m sorry, are you hungry?” She squeezed her eyes closed, and bit her bottom lip, not saying anything for a moment, until he prodded to be sure she was even still there.

“Yeah…I’m still here…um…I don’t know….if you have to work, we can just go out another time…” she told him, shrugging, and trying to be reasonable about everything.

“Are you mad at me, Leigh?”

“No.” The answer was quick, blunt, and she hesitated, blushing as she pushed herself to her feet. “No, I’m not mad, I just…I laid back down when you didn’t answer, I’m still a little out of it.”

“I don’t have to work today. Did you get dinner last night?”

“Chinese, from down the road.”

“Do you know Patsy’s, on 56th between 8th and Broadway?”

“I love Patsy’s.”

“Meet me there, I’m buying lunch, we’re having our date.”

“A lunch date?” she chuckled, eyebrow raised.

“I know I’m free for the next couple of hours, and I promised you a date.”

                Leigh bit down upon her bottom lip, and glanced around, eyeing the bag of things she’d brought from her place.

“Don, I don’t know that I have the right clothes for Patsy’s.” A sigh sounded through the phone, and just as she frowned, a knock sounded at the door. “…is that you?”

“It might be, open up.” She was hesitant, but when she spied him thru the peephole, Leigh hung up, and pulled the door open.

“Don…”

“I _passed out_ this morning. I was drained, I had to sleep. But this is my job, Leigh, and you know that.”

“Don, don’t do this. I’m not upset, I told you, I get it. You’re a cop, I’m clean up – we work when the phone rings, and we have very little place to argue. I didn’t sleep well last night, I had nightmares. I laid down this morning, I’m not completely in my head.” It wasn’t a lie, exactly, but she was holding back on the fact that she was, inexplicably, upset when he didn’t answer her calls, despite knowing his job. His eyes scanned her frame as she stood, and he became instantly aware of how frail, how fragile, she appeared to be. He never saw that before, and it made him frown, and pull her gently into his arms.

“Go change, we’ll just hit the Shake Shack. My treat, anythin’ you want.” A laugh sounded from where her face was buried in his shirt, and she pulled back to look up at him.

“Shake Shack?”

“Yes.”

“You certainly know the way to a girl’s heart,” Leigh laughed, shaking her head as she dug an outfit out of her bag, and slid into the bathroom to change.

                It was a nice day. Flack took her to the Shake Shack in Battery Park, and they walked for what felt like _hours_ , talking, relaxing, and enjoying each other’s company. It made Leigh feel better, it made Flack feel better, and by the time he walked her up to the building, his arm was securely around her shoulder, his fingers laced with hers.

“Listen…Don…”

“That doesn’t sound like a good way to end a date.” She laughed, and blushed, and leaned into his side.

“No, no, don’t worry. I had a great time today. You are…incredible.” That made him grin. “I just…last night, when I couldn’t sleep? I decided I was going to go home…not for good, really, just to visit. Next week is my mom’s birthday…and she hates being alone.”

                Shifting, Flack bowed his head, and kissed her forehead.

“Where is ‘home’?”

“Colorado. It’s nice there, this time of year.”

“You’ll come back?”

“Of course.”

“Then you have fun. Don’t worry about anything here, you spend time at home.” The surprise at how easily he was taking that was evident on her face, and he chuckled, embracing her.

“Are you okay?” she asked, brow raised, and he laughed again.

“Leigh, if you need to be home, you need to be home. I’ll be here when you get back – I’m not going anywhere.”

“You are a wonderful man…no one else would wait for me.”

“I’m not anyone else, am I?” She cupped his face in her hands, and brought him down for a sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Don Flack.”

“You’re welcome, Leigh Kane.”

                It was quiet in the hall, as they stood facing each other, her hands on his face, his hands on her hips, until he leaned in again, and continued the kiss. She was enamored, she couldn’t get enough of Flack, and she was already running through ideas of things they could do when she came back from Colorado. He pulled away from her, briefly, to nudge her nose with his, and catch his breath.

“When are you leaving?”

“Day after tomorrow…”

“Did they finish your apartment yet?” Her face burned and she shrugged, looking up at him.

“I don’t know – I haven’t heard anything, but I haven’t gone to check, either.”

                Planting a quick kiss on her lips, Don led her down the steps to her apartment, and waited until she opened the door to head towards her room to check for her.

“Clean as a whistle, Leigh.”

“Wonderful.”

“So how about I run out, pick us up a movie, and the best pie in New York, and we spend tonight on that couch?”

“I don’t think there’s a better plan for tonight,” she answered, pushing herself up onto her toes to kiss him.

“I’ll be back in a little bit…move your stuff down here, call Sam to let her know, and I’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful.”


	7. Chapter 7

                Colorado wasn’t as gorgeous as she had hoped when she kissed Flack goodbye at the airport, and boarded the plane to come home. In fact, the flight wound up landing in the middle of a storm, so instead of sunny and comfortable, it was cold, with driving rain.

                Her mother, to say the least, was surprised and ecstatic when Leigh knocked on the door. Once the shock wore off, she asked Leigh a single question:

“Where is this boyfriend I’ve heard so much about?”

                Leigh, chuckling, shook her head and pulled out her phone.

“Don has to work, mom. NYPD, remember?”

“Did you ask him to join you?”

“I didn’t – I knew he would have to work. I knew one day wasn’t going to be enough notice unless it was an emergency. I’m still off work – he would need to get vacation.”

“I just want to be sure that this boyfriend you’ve been telling me about for months is real.” Her face burned, and she opened up the pictures on her phone, holding it out so her mother could see. It was a picture from breakfast that morning, his arm over her shoulders, a grin on her face, his lips in her hair.

“This is Don. And he’s incredibly real.”

                It was only supposed to be a week – stay for her mom’s birthday, visit with old friends, and then go back to New York. But then her mom needed help with the yard, and fixing a few things around the house, and painting a few rooms.

                Before she knew it, she had been there a month, and was flopped down on the drop cloth in the middle of the half-yellow, half-green living room. Her mom was at work, and never before had Leigh longed to be at work, too. Her arms were streaked with drips of green paint, her legs with smudges of white from the base coat, when she heard a thump on the front porch and, moments later, a truck driving away.

UPS.

“Damn it,” she groaned, rolling to her side and climbing to her feet. A brown box sat beside the door as she pushed the screen door open with her hip, and after bringing it in, she stepped outside into the cool breeze, smiling softly. It felt nice, compared to standing inside the living room surrounded by drying paint and a ceiling fan that was only pushing the fumes around.

                After a moment, she pushed her hands over her face and through her hair, stopping when she realized – too late – that there was some still wet green paint on her fingers.

“Fuck.”

“You look like you’re trying to turn into the Hulk.”

                His voice startled her, making her jump and spin towards him. Beneath the paint on her cheeks, her face burned red, but a grin split her lips as Flack moved up the walk, hands in the pockets of his jeans, a duffel hanging over his shoulders.

“Don?”

“Hey, beautiful.”

                The bag barely made it off his shoulder before she was on the sidewalk in front of him, pushing herself up for a kiss, completely forgetting about the paint all over her body. A grin formed on his lips as he moved to pull her close, but when his hands touched her hips, she pulled away, blushing.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you? You’ve been gone a _month_ , and I had vacation coming, so…” Flack paused, and shrugged. “Why do you look like the Hulk?”

“Mom asked me to paint the living room. I have to do it in stages because she refuses to move her furniture out of the room. It’s horrific in there right now,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Get your bag, come on,” she added, tugging him up into the house.

                She wasn’t lying. Somehow, in her attempts to roll the green paint onto one wall, she splattered it on the drop cloth near the opposite wall.

“I’m tired, and I’m gross, and I am so sorry that I threw myself at you outside, some of this is still wet.”

“Paint washes out,” Flack dismissed, kissing her forehead and smiling. “But let me change, I’ll help you paint.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“What’re boyfriends for?” he asked, as she showed him the bathroom. With a smirk, he ducked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

“I don’t know what they’re usually for, but mine is spectacular in making me feel better.”

“I’m one-of-a-kind, what can I say?” he called thru the door.

                With Flack’s help, Leigh finished the other half of the living room, before they both flopped onto the drop cloth, smeared with paint.

“Sorry I hit you with the roller.”

“Sorry I retaliated by flinging the brush at you,” she answered, giggling as her hand found his on the floor. “I’m glad you came out…mom was starting to think you weren’t real.”

“I think I’m real – I feel real.”

“You are _very_ real,” she murmured, rolling towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He shifted, sliding his arm under her to pull her painted body against his.

“You’re adorable.” Leigh frowned, and rolled onto her stomach, tilting her head to see him. “…not good?” he asked, confused.

“No, no, it’s good…Don, why did you come all the way out here? You could have just called – I have Skype.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“Skype.”

“Face to face.”

“Why the surprise of it, then?”

“Is it wrong that I wanted to surprise my girlfriend?” Leigh hesitated, and shrugged, sliding to sit up as Flack pushed himself up, too. “What’s going on, Leigh?”

“Nothing, I just…no one drops _everything_ to come see me, Don. Do you know how many boyfriends have ever come out to visit me when I come home? Absolutely none – what makes you…” She shook her head, not wanting it to sound the way it was about to. “Why did you?”

“You’re special to me, Leigh.”

“What makes me special, Don?”

                It was pathetic, and she knew it, and she hated that it sounded that way, but truly, she was curious. They’d only really been dating a few months, only been “public” since after she was shot, and here he was, in Colorado with no warning, just to see her.

“Leigh, this is crazy.”

“I…I really wanna know.”

“You’re gorgeous. You’re smart. You understand my job, you know my sister and understand my family.” He paused there, leaning forward to catch her lips in a light kiss. “You aren’t afraid to get your hands dirty, even though I know cleaning up crime scenes ain’t what you wanna do forever – you haven’t said so, but I know.” She blushed, and lowered her head, stopped by his fingers on his chin.

“Don…”

“Everything about you, Leigh, makes me smile, and I have to constantly fight the urge to kiss you,” he admitted, leaning in to do just that, making a tingle rush her entire body. “I love you. I’ve loved before, but with you, I feel…different. I feel whole. And I don’t want that to go away. I’ve lost love similar to this before, Leigh, that’s why I panicked as much as I did when you were shot.” Her fingers found his hand, and she squeezed gently, holding his hand to her cheek. “I don’t want this feeling of being whole to go away again.”

“I love you too,” she spoke softly, when he paused for a breath. A smile curled on his lips, and he drew her in, resting his forehead against hers.

“What is it that you want to do with your life, Leigh?”

“Teach. I have a degree…I taught before I moved to New York,” she admitted, her eyes fluttering.

“Why don’t you teach in New York?” She chuckled, shaking her head as she pulled back.

“I moved to New York to teach and live with my ex…I was there 2 weeks and he kicked me out for someone he met at a club, so I was living on couches until I could get on my feet. I couldn’t find any teaching jobs, so I took a chance on cleanup, which is what let me get back in line…and gave me some of the best people in my life,” she told him, as he cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

“You don’t _have_ to do cleanup anymore, you know.” Leigh laughed, and carefully climbed to her feet, pulling him up with her.

“I like doing cleanup…or…you know, I used to…and I’m a bit rusty on teaching.” Flack hooked his arms around her, and pulled her frame against his, smiling.

"Update your license if you have to, go back to teaching. You shouldn’t have to do cleanup anymore.”

“Why are we talking about this now?”

“I was curious. And I was going to ask if, when we get back to New York…if you wanted to move in with me.”

                She pulled back, and looked up at him in surprise.

“Really?”

“I can keep you company, and I can keep you safe, if we’re in the same place. Whaddaya say?” A laugh sounded from her throat as she jumped up and kissed him.

“Duh!”


	8. Chapter 8

                Things were different, to say the least, when they went back to New York at the end of the week. Sam wasn’t happy to hear that Leigh was leaving the building, but they all agreed that she and Flack would see more of each other if she came to visit once in a while. Leigh did as Flack suggested, and renewed her license before putting in for teaching jobs anywhere the Five Boroughs.

                It was six months before she even got an interview, but time after time, it fell through. She didn’t have enough experience was usually the excuse, but that didn’t stop her from getting upset. A year passed before a call came that she was not expecting.

                Flack was stretched out on the couch, just starting his day off, while she rummaged around the bedroom for her shoes. Unlike him, she had a scene to clean up, and didn’t get to be with him. From the kitchen, she could hear the jazzy tone of her cell phone, and she couldn’t help but swear as she stumbled out of the closet, and down the hall.

“Hello?” Flack’s ears perked up at the uncertainty of her voice as the conversation started. “Yes…I’m sorry, but who is…from Cheyenne Mountain? Is this some kind of joke? No, no, I just…it’s been a weird few weeks, and I lost track, I’m sorry.” That was a blatant lie, and Flack knew it, as he pushed himself onto his knees, and leaned around the corner to see her. “Face to face? Sure, but…can I call you back? I have to talk to my boss, see what I can do about time off…okay…okay, great, let me grab a pen.”

                After a few minutes, she walked into the living room, phone in her hand, hands on her hips, staring down at Flack.

“Did you send my resume out to _Colorado_?”

“What? No.”

“Don Flack, tell me the truth, because I didn’t do it, and now they want me to come out for an interview.” He chuckled, and stood up, putting his hands on her shoulders.

“Maybe.” Her hands fell to his hips as she tackled him back onto the couch, the both of them laughing as she struck his chest.

“Don Flack! Why would I want a job in Colorado? I can’t live there nine months of the year while you work here, ya nutjob,” she pestered, poking and prodding at his sides as he wiggled against her, and gripped her wrists tightly in his hands.

“Hey, hey! Easy on the goods!”

                He nudged her around without releasing her hands, and looked up as she furrowed her brow, and pursed her lips.

“Why?”

“Because if you get that job, we can move to Colorado.” Her eyes widened, and she tilted her head curiously.

“You can’t be in the NYPD if _we_ live in Colorado, Don, what are you talking about?”

“Really?”

“Yeah – part of being in the NYP-“

“No, I mean, are you serious, you don’t understand?” She shrugged, frowning. “We can move out there – I can get a job anywhere if you get this teaching job.” All color had drained from her face as she looked down at him, before she pushed back, and sat up.

“What?” He followed, still holding her wrists.

“You heard me.”

“I don’t know that I did, I’m pretty sure you just said we should move to Colorado,” Leigh replied, still stunned.

“That _is_ what I said.”

“Oh…Oh…Don, I…oh…”

“Please say something other than ‘oh’. I mean...at least let me know that I didn’t just scare you off.”

                She leaned forward, despite the trembling limbs, and caught his lips in a rough kiss, knocking the both of them back onto the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close, until she parted for breath, and raised a brow.

“I could never, ever ask that you leave New York. It’s your home, Don, you love it here, hell _I_ love it here.”

“And I love living here, but I want to be with you, wherever you want to be.”

“Don, are you serious? I mean, really serious, not just saying this because you know I want to teach instead of clean up blood and gore?” He laughed, and nodded his head.

“Yes. I am absolutely serious, and if you need more convincing, I have the ring in the other room.”

                That was not what she expected him to say. In fact, her skin paled more than it had as her hands fell to her lap.

“The ring?”

“Hang on,” Flack said, kissing her forehead as he stood and moved to the bedroom. Not that she was going to wait to see what he was talking about- Leigh hopped to her feet, and followed him into the bedroom, watching as he fished around in his jacket.

“Don?”

“Aw, Leigh, you’re ruinin’ the surprise,” he teased, plucking out the box, and in one motion, he turned to face her, and dropped to his knee. She shuffled towards him, wide-eyed, as he held it up towards her.

“Don?” she murmured again.

“Marry me.”

“Oh my god.”

“Leigh?”

“Yes.” He laughed softly, pushing the ring onto her finger as he tossed the box, climbed to his feet, and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

“Ya mean it?”

“Yes! Yes!” she answered, a laugh passing her own lips as she clung around his shoulders so he could pick her up.

“I love you, Leigh.”

“I love you too, Don…Are you _sure_ you want to go to Colorado?”

                Putting her feet on the floor, Flack wrapped his fingers around her shoulders, and met her gaze.

“Leigh, I mean it. New York is great, it’s my home, but if I want to settle down, get married, have a family, I’m not doin’ it here.”

“…a _family_?”

“Leigh.”

“No, I just…when you say a family, you mean…like…kids?” Flack shrugged, a half-smile on his lips, and nodded.

“I mean a comfortable house, a yard, kids, maybe a dog,” he answered, laughing softly as she locked her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his chest.

“You know what this means?’

“What?”

“Mom’s going to lose her mind when she find out that she’s getting a son-in-law, and a grandbaby.” Flack’s eyes went wide, and he nudged his finger against her chin to make her look up.

“Grandbaby?” The innocent happiness in her eyes shimmered, and glinted to reveal something a bit more secretive as she giggled.

“Would you like to say hello, Daddy?”

“Holy _shit¸_ Leigh!” he laughed, scooping her up gently and spinning her around. “When? How long did you know?!”

“Two weeks! I was waiting until we had a night together this weekend to tell you,” she giggled, kicking her feet to stand again, as she pulled him down for a sweet kiss. In an instant, he had her on the bed, gently pinned beneath her, his lips dotting around her jaw, cheek, forehead, before he returned to her own lips.

“I love you, Leigh.”

“I know. I love you too, Don.”

 


	9. Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT I WROTE AN EPILOGUE.  
> Sorry. Total loser on my part. But yes. An Epilogue.
> 
> ENJOY.

_Two Years Later…_

                Leigh stumbled as her heel caught the rug in the hall, and grumbled, thumping her foot hard against the hardwood. Her fingers clutched the camera in one hand, the cables dangling        between her fingers, as she pushed the hall closet shut and moved down the hall.

“You sure you don’t mind, Don?”

“Mind what?” His voice sounded from around the corner in the kitchen as she ducked into the living room.

“Making this video.” He laughed, and poked his head around the corner, wiping his hand across his cheek.

“Of course not. It’s a million times easier than making a bunch of phone calls that’ll be the same conversations. It’s a conversation and pictures all at once,” Don answered, grinning and shrugging. “You got the tripod?”

“Yeah, it’s already set up. So…whenever you’re ready?”

“Got it, beautiful,” he smiled, ducking back into the kitchen. Blushing, Leigh tossed the cables on the bookshelf in the corner, and moved to mount the camera on the tripod. Don bustled around the kitchen for a minute or two, as she got it set up, positioned towards the couch, and made sure it was charged, before turning around as Don walked in, the giggling brunette girl in his arms.

“She looks happy.”

“You’d be happy too, if you had splatted daddy with mashed peas.”

“Ooh! You little monkey,” Leigh laughed, bounding over, lightly tickling the girl’s neck, and kissing her forehead. She squealed, and waved her hands, babbling and spouting _Mama!_ until Leigh pulled away. “Okay, okay, I give in,” she added, smiling at her and kissing her again.

“Hey, do I get any of that?” Don asked, shifting the baby against his hip.

“Oh, I _guess_ ,” Leigh teased, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he chuckled, lowering his body onto the couch directly in front of the camera, passing the young girl up to Leigh.

Leigh scooted back across the carpeting, and pressed the button, crouching behind the stand to be sure it was recording. The baby’s feet met the carpeting, her hands grasping Leigh’s fingers, and she bounced in place between Leigh’s knees.

“We on?”

“Yep, go ahead.”

“You coming around?”

“I will, I wanna be sure it’s centered and going – just go,” Leigh smiled, peering around at him as he leaned forward, smiling at the camera.

“Okay, okay. Uh, okay. Let’s see.”

“Well, you can start with hello.”

“Hush.”

“Just saying.” Don laughed, and shook his head.

“Okay. Hi, everyone watching this! I’m guessing, you know, that that would be the folks in the crime lab – Mac, Jo, Sheldon, Adam. I heard Lindsay and Danny moved to the Virginia countryside, so we’re sendin’ a copy of this their way. So…Hey, there, Messers!” Leigh snorted behind the camera, and Don cocked his head, pointing at her. “Get over here.”

“We’re coming, we’re coming.”

“You guys remember Leigh,” he said, holding up his arm as she picked up the girl, and sat down beside Don on the couch.

“Hello, everybody watching this. I know we sent pictures, almost a year and a half ago, but here’s the live version.”

“Baby, can you wave?” The little girl put her hand up, but Leigh’s fingers helped her wave to the camera as Flack laughed. “Guys, this is Jessica. She is thirteen months – that is Leigh’s preference. I prefer a year, it’s just _easier_ ,” Don pointed out, looking at the woman beside him. Leigh paused, pursing her lips, before rolling her eyes, and smiling at the camera.

“We, uh…we’re sorry, that we haven’t been keeping you guys in the loop. I know that was Don’s big promise before we moved, last time we got to see everyone, but things have been…crazy, the past year and a half.” Leigh’s hand shook a little as Jessica wriggled down, crawled the few feet to a pile of toys, and Don frowned, taking her hand.

“About…six weeks after we got settled, about two months before Jessica was born, I was on midnights, and, uh…actually wound up getting shot,” Don said slowly, lacing their fingers and squeezing her hand as her head rested against his shoulder. “It wasn’t bad – just a shot in the arm – but she freaked out, and I gotta say, I did too. It was too close. Did that stop me? Nope. Still a cop. But this town is _so small_ , that really _doesn’t_ happen. It was a freak accident.”

                Leigh sniffled, as Flack moved his hand from hers and draped it around her shoulders. His lips brushed her shoulder, and for a second, they forgot about the camera, before Jessica giggled and threw a block towards the tripod. It shook but didn’t fall, and Leigh laughed, shaking her head.

“That little rugrat just hit you with a block- sorry guys,” she chuckled, standing and plopping down beside the girl.

“Anyways,” Don chuckled. “Leigh is teaching at a school, actually just a few blocks from here. We tried daycare, for Jessica, but…” He paused, looking towards Leigh, and frowning. “The woman ran it from her home, and she was…neglectful. So much for that, right? But Leigh’s mom retired, and she doesn’t live far, so she spends the days that we both work here, watching Jessica for us.” Leigh smiled at that, glancing over her shoulder.

“And she’s siding with Don as far as getting a dog – I think we should wait, Don and mom both think we shouldn’t. Buy a puppy, it’ll be fine. But I don’t know. Still talking about it.”

“I’m winning,” Don smirked.

“You wish. Jessica started talking, kind of. Baby? Who am I?”

                The young brunette peered up, blinking at her mother, before grinning, and wiggling.

“Mama!”

“Yes! And can you say _dada_?”

“Da!” Leigh giggled, glancing over at Don, before scooping Jessica off the floor, and moving back to the couch. “Daddy!”

“That’s my girl,” he grinned, kissing her forehead. “We’re also starting to give her eggs, and she loves berries.”

“Strawberry. Just like her momma.”

“ _Just_ like her momma. She tried to take her first steps, but we’re still working on that…it’s more like one step and a wobble. But we work on it, every day.” Almost as if on cue, Jessica wriggled her way out of Leigh’s lap, made two steps towards her toys, and dropped to her knees, crawling the rest of the way.

“See?” Don chuckled.

                Leigh snickered, and shifted, turning to face the camera a bit more, before shrugging, and smiling. Her eyes shot upwards, to the clock on the wall, and with a small jab to Don’s side, she sighed, and cocked her head.

“I’m going to take the blame for this one – we’re having dinner tonight, with mom, and we have to get this little one cleaned up and dressed and we’re running out of time. So! We’re going to cut this off here! But we _will_ call you guys for the holidays, and I promise, I’m trying to get this knucklehead to take vacation.”

“I’m waiting until after the New Year,” Don replied, poking her in the side, and looking at the camera. “I don’t know when, but I’m going to take some vacation time, and we’re going to come see everyone – including you, Messer!”

“But for now! For now, guys, we love you, and we hope you have wonderful holidays, and _hey_ , we have a spare room, you know- if you decide to come visit _us_!” Leigh teased, grinning. Hopping to her feet, she blew a kiss at the camera, before ducking around behind it, removing it from the tripod, and bringing it towards the couch.

“Hey, baby, can you wave?” Jessica rolled her head back, blinking at the camera, before grinning, and waving. “Miss you guys,” Don smiled, as Leigh tilted the camera to see him. “Love you guys. Happy Holidays, everybody.”

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
